


Home

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Fluff Bingo, M/M, Off-Screen Discussion of Animal Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: For Derek it was like breathing, wanting Stiles. He had never noticed that Stiles wanted him back. Until the goats came into their life.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Fluff Bingo Bonus Round [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671199
Comments: 24
Kudos: 309
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Series  
>  **Spoilers** : Whole Series  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Baby Goats  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek wasn't sure what to think of the sight he just came running up on. Stiles was covered in blood, and he was brandishing a sword at a pair of humans. Or who Derek thought were humans. The wind changed a little, ruffling the leaves on the trees, and he smelled even more blood, animal at least, and the smell of other werewolves. He tensed, getting ready for a fight, but all that happened was that the two of them looked at him with a look of help in their eyes. 

Stiles reached out with the sword and got their attention back on him. 

"And you listen the fuck up right now," Stiles said when their eyes were back on him. "I don't care what kind of initiation right this fucking fraternity has, you don't kill animals! Not like that. It's cruel. You weren't even going to eat them after. You are fucking werewolves, not idiots. I expect you to think with your brain and not your dick and how much it can get wet in women's pussies. If you had been caught by the cops, you would have gone to jail for animal cruelty. Is that what you want?" 

The two of them shook their heads back and forth. 

Derek bit his lip and kept his thoughts to himself on this. The DC area didn't have too many werewolf packs in it, but the colleges were rife with wolves who were away from home for the first time. Derek and Stiles had made their own pack of two, and while it wasn't a standard pack, it was enough that Derek wasn't Omega. He didn't have an Alpha, but he had pack, and he was pretty sure that his inner werewolf had started to look at Stiles like his Alpha. 

"Now, get the fuck out here, and you think about what you nearly did!" Stiles yelled. 

The two werewolves turned on their heels and took off running the wrong way. Derek didn't say anything, but the way back to town was the other direction. Derek had bought an enormous tract of land when they had moved to DC for Stiles' internship at the FBI that had been deferred a year due to an issue and college. Derek had even got his credits transferred to the area from NYU and was working on finishing his architecture degree. 

Stiles had saved Derek's life just after he had left following the whole thing in Mexico. Stiles had seen the news reports about him being hunted for murder only to recognize Kate in the background in FBI gear. What had followed was a manhunt that had turned from it being for Derek but for Kate. Stiles had gotten his name cleared from a long distance, using Rafe McCall as part of the whole thing. When Stiles had asked him to join him in DC as he worked on his internship and his law enforcement degree, Derek had done it at first just to have someone around. Then he had come to enjoy himself around Stiles now that the young man wasn't as freaked out all the time, and Scott wasn't around to do stupid shit. 

"What's going on?" Derek asked as he looked at what looked like a horror scene.

"Stupid fucking Freshman who don't have a lick of common sense. They tried to get the blood from a few baby goats to take back. The uppers tried to get them to do it in a ritual. One of the supernatural frats. It would have given them bad luck if they had finished up. Would have only lasted the rest of the semester but still." 

Stiles dropped to his knees. Given the blood that was everywhere, Derek was pretty sure that the goats were already dead. That was until Stiles touched one and bleated. Derek jumped a little. He hadn't heard them at all, not even their hearts. Now though, he could. Stiles pulled the first one into his lap, and he rubbed at its head, calming it down. Derek walked over carefully and sat down beside him. Stiles looked at him with a grim smile on his face. 

"We will have to take these somewhere cause there is no way that we can take them home."

"The backyard is fenced in. We can work on finding them a place tomorrow or the next day. Why is there blood everywhere if these two guys are alive?" Derek took the baby goat that Stiles had, and he pulled the next one out of the cage. Derek could feel the magic on the cage now that he was closer to it.

"You want to drive these guys back in the dark in your Camaro?" Stiles asked. 

"Why not? You can put them back into the cage, and it will be fine. It's better than leaving them here. Too many predators that would kill them." 

Stiles just looked at Derek in shock, but Derek shrugged. It seemed that the goats like him, even though they knew he was a predator. Derek wondered if the scent of him on Stiles was enough that they trusted him. He helped Stiles get the poor goats into the cage before they were heading back. Stiles had the sword in hand, and it was only when he was looking around the small camp-like area as they left that he realized that the blood was all from the wolves. 

"So, what happened?" Derek asked.

"I was coming up on them, I could feel the magic in the area. I snagged the sword while they talked about what they were going to do, and then I started to beat them bloody with it. It cut them up some, but they are stupid. Pampered babies from a proud family, I would say, that didn't teach them how to fight given that I had them crying for mercy."

Derek could see that. Stiles had grown a lot in the time that they had been able to breathe and stop just reacting to things that were going on. Derek had been around for the Dread Doctors and helped them as much as he was able to. Scott hadn't trust Derek anymore than Stiles when it came to how much they both distrusted Theo. Derek had been the one to make the Sheriff figure out that something else was up with Theo and then found the evidence of abuse, just in the opposite way, with Theo abusing his parents. It had helped to cut off the doctors in their tracks, but it had still been hard to deal with it all. 

So much had changed in Beacon Hills with that. Including the fact that Derek had finally got to kill Gerard, who hadn't been aware that he was around, so when Chris had healed his ass and then lost him, Derek had tracked him down and killed him. He had made it seem like an accident. Falling off of a cliff in the Preserve in the middle of the night. Cause of death, crushed lungs. It hadn't been nearly as good as killing him with his claws, but the weak bond he'd felt to the man had been horrific. With it gone, Derek felt better. 

Issac was the only bond that Derek had left, and he was more than happy with just that one, even if Issac was in London. Hell, Derek was happy that he didn't have a pack to take care of. He could focus on himself now that the threats were all mostly over. The only they had nowadays were stupid college students.

The fenced-in part of the backyard was not nearly as large as the rest of the yard beyond it, but it was the part that they could keep without other animals getting too close. It was Derek's domain, and even if most full moons he just sat in the middle of the yard and howled at the moon, no one cared. The hike into town for school was long, but they drove together, staying as long as the last class before heading home. It worked for them. 

Derek worked on getting something for water set up for them; he had a large bowl that Stiles hooked up during winter so that water wouldn't freeze for Derek to drink from on the nights where he wanted to stay in his wolf form. There were just nights around Christmas that were better not being in his human skin. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, so he just settled in to watch Stiles as he helped show the goats around the yard. They looked like they were too small for their age, or they were babies from one of the small breeds of goat. 

Stiles was going to get attached, Derek knew it, but he wasn't that upset about the goats. It wasn't like he was going to think that he wanted to keep them.

* * *

Derek got home from the store and found that Stiles' heartbeat was not in the house. The weather was warm enough that Stiles did like to spend time outside, but the last Derek knew he was working on homework. He put up the food into the fridge, putting things where they belonged that he was restocking like the ketchup. Stiles seemed to go through a bottle a week. The rest was things for dinner that night and for the rest of the week as well. He put the dry goods on the counter for Stiles to put up and wandered into the backyard. There was no animal shelter that would take goats in the area, so Derek was talking to vets who worked on farm animals seeing if any farms in the area wanted tow pygmy goats. 

Stiles was lying in the middle of the yard, asleep with a book over his face. The darker colored goat was asleep on his stomach while the other was walking around, eating the grass around Stiles' head. Derek stopped at the sight of it. Stiles looked peaceful, and it had nothing to do with the goats. He felt safe enough to sleep outside, something that Derek hadn't ever seen in him. Yeah, he fell asleep in his house in Beacon Hills in weird places, but even when they were outside of the house, he never slept there. Here in Virginia, he had only ever fallen asleep in his bed. 

Derek walked over and dropped down to sit beside Stiles, he picked the goat on his chest up and laid it on the ground beside Stiles. It woke up, grumbling before taking off after the other who ran, bleating as it did. Stiles made a few noises at the sudden noise but didn't do anything else. 

Every single person in their lives had been shocked by Derek following Stiles across the country. Everyone except for Peter and Noah. Peter had long guessed what Derek's anchor was, or who it was. Noah had just known what it looked like to be in love. Noah had been frank that he expected Derek to make sure that Stiles lived through college. That he wasn't worried at all about sending him off with him to college. Then Noah had dropped that Stiles had been held back in school after his mother had died. That he was a year older than the other kids in his grade. It had taken Derek about fifteen minutes to realize that Noah meant that Derek could have started a relationship with Stiles long before that point, by a few months over a year. 

Derek still wasn't sure that Stiles was in love with him or even liked him that way. He remembered what Stiles smelled like when he was around Lydia there at the beginning, and while he knew that wasn't true love, it was an attraction, and Derek had never smelled that on Stiles around him. Affection, yes, but nothing like lust or attraction. 

Stiles rolled over, pressing his face into Derek's thigh and rubbing his cheek against the side of it. Derek froze because he had no clue what to do with this. Stiles was touchy, he touched Derek's shoulder or side to move around him in tight spaces. He clasped his shoulder in hello. This was something wholly different. The arm that followed, being thrown over Derek's thighs, was else that Stiles had never done before. 

One of the goats rammed into Stiles' back after being knocked over by the other. 

"Dammit, Iggy!" Stiles near yelled in his sleep. The goat bleated at him and took off running away, and the other followed. 

Derek rubbed at the bridge of his nose. He had no clue if Iggy was the name of the goat, or which one was named Iggy if it was or it was a figment of Stiles' imagination. He knew that Stiles had a dog when he was younger, it had passed away a few years after his mom. The name had never been mentioned. He felt like it was something they just didn't say, just like Stiles never said the name of his mom. Noah ever said it either. Derek could understand, he never talked about his little brother. Spencer had been a ray of sunshine, happy to be human despite everyone around him being a werewolf. He had just been happy to be alive and that he had been killed by Kate was the big reason Derek had spent so long angry. He had let go of that anger though in the wake of seeing Stiles coming to grips with being possessed by the Nogitsune. 

Seeing Stiles learning to live again after that had shown Derek what he had known but had refused to accept. He wasn't at fault. He had been played by someone that was older, someone that he had trusted. The blame laid wholly at the feet of Kate and what she had done.

"The frogs are going to take over," Stiles muttered as he rubbed his cheek into Derek's thigh again, settling on it like a pillow. 

Derek was used to those kinds of utterances. He had once talked Stiles through a whole scene of a book, but the main character was replaced with a werewolf. The Harkonnen had never figured out what hit them when Paul Atreides had turned into a werewolf in front of them and slaughtered them wholesale. It was kind of adorable the way that he did that. Talked in his sleep. Derek wasn't shocked either. He talked a lot when he was awake, and it wasn't that shocking that he did while asleep either. 

"No, Jabba, you go and die in a fire." 

Derek couldn't help laughing at that one. He looked down at Stiles' face to see that he was waking up because of Derek's laughter. Derek just waited to see what he was going to do. Stiles rubbed his face harder onto Derek's leg before the feeling filtered into his brain, and he realized what he was doing. He didn't roll away though, he just opened his eyes and looked out of the side of them at Derek. 

"You want Jabba to die in a fire?"

"Eh, Luke was a Werewolf, and he ended up sparking up the place before they got to the barge scene."

"The fact that you dream about popular movies and change the characters to Werewolves bothers me on so many levels." Derek reached out and carded his fingers through Stiles' hair. He knew that he shouldn't, not if he wanted to keep his secret a secret, but he couldn't help it. Stiles looked so soft and inviting. Sties hummed and closed his eyes as he soaked up the attention. 

"Why now?" Stiles asked.

"Why now what?"

Stiles just turned his head to the side a little and opened up his eyes to glare at Derek. Derek stuck his tongue out at him.

"You are irresistible in the long term. I'm shocked I haven't done something to fuck this up before now."

"You haven't, but I knew that you liked me, possibly loved me when you caught me dancing in the living room that one time. You were looking at me like I was the moon, and I just knew, but I waited for you to make a move. You gotta move in your own time, after the relationships you've had in the past, I understand. So I waited." 

"Waited?"

"You think I was not dating because of school being too much? No. I didn't want to bring anyone home. This is our place. No one else is allowed here, except for pack."

"Like Iggy?"

"Who is Iggy?" Stiles asked. He finally started to push himself up, and he looked around. The goats were off playing in a corner chasing around a bit of something that was floating on the breeze."

"You called the one goat Iggy when he ran into you."

"Ah, well, Iggy is a kid I used to babysit. He liked to ram into my back when I was lying on the floor playing with him. So yeah, I can see me telling Iggy to cut it out since I was asleep."

"Ah, good. I thought maybe you had named them behind my back."

"Nah, if I wanted a pet, I would get another dog."

"Another-" Derek reached out and shoved at Stiles. 

Stiles went onto his back, laughing as he did. He stuck his tongue out, and Derek couldn't help it. He lunged over, shocking Stiles into a squeak before he covered Stiles' mouth. Stiles reached up and pulled him closer, opening up the press of lips. 

Derek lost time on how long they stayed in the sun and made out, but for Derek, it was over long before he wanted it to be. He pulled back, though when Stiles pushed at him. He didn't go far though, just far enough up to where he could look Stiles in the face.

"Dude, the phone."

"What?" It was only then that Derek heard the house phone ringing. He pushed up to where he could stand and rushed inside to grab it. 

It was one of the vets who had given the number to a family who already had a herd of goats on their land and would gladly take their two in. Derek told the vet thanks and turned to look at Stiles, who was leaning in the doorway to the kitchen from outside. He looked happy. Happier than Derek had seen him in a long time. He looked like he was more than ready to keep going with what they were doing. Derek looked at the time.

"It's time to start dinner if you want to eat on time. If you help, it will go faster."

Stiles mocked him with blah, blah, blah, but he moved to grab things needed while also putting up the rest of it. 

They moved around each other like an old married couple, and Derek was shocked at how good it felt. Instead of Stiles rubbing a hand across his shoulders when he moved from one side of him to the other, they settled on the nape of his neck until he couldn't touch anymore. The touches became more intimate until after all of the food was cooking and the only thing that was left was clean up, Derek grabbed Stiles ad pinned him to the floor to ceiling set of cabinets on the side of the kitchen. He kissed him, slipping in tongue into his mouth. 

"Your mouth is pornographic," Derek said when he broke apart to pepper kisses down the side of Stiles' neck. "You stick everything in it. You can't keep your tongue inside. And your neck." Derek nipped at the side of Stiles' neck before he sucked a hickey in a place that everyone who saw him would know that he was claimed. He moved up and did the same just to the spot below his ear. Stiles' hands were buried in his back pockets and were using it to keep him right there. 

Stiles whined when Derek pulled his lips away from his skin finally. There was stubble burn and where there wasn't marks from Derek's mouth and teeth. He groaned as it made him want to keep on doing it more. He looked at the timer on the oven and decided that they had time to take this to another, more comfortable place in the house. He reached around and pulled Stiles' hands from his jeans and ignored the whine that Stiles let out. Derek leaned over and picked up Stiles, dropping him over his shoulder. Stiles, instead of doing anything that would save him, just slid his hands back down into Derek's pockets and squeezed. Derek laughed before he got Stiles into the living room. He didn't warn him of what he was doing but just dropped him down onto the couch, pulling the pillow off of it, so they had the room. The couch was big enough that if there wasn't a mass of pillows on it, if you sat down, your knees couldn't bend to settle feet on the floor. Derek liked it as it meant he could lay out on it and feel comfortable. It also had starred in a few fantasies. 

Looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, Stiles looked like sex walking. It was a good look on him, and Derek wanted to keep on seeing it. Stiles held out his hand, and Derek clasped it in his own, letting Stiles pull him toward him. Derek didn't think that he would get this, but the way that Stiles smelled right now, Derek smelled like he was coming home. He could smell the differences in Stiles from the day to day to this, but there was enough of the underlying scent of him that Derek couldn't help but bury his face into his side. Stiles carded a hand through his hair, letting him know that he wasn't alone but not pushing him to do anything but that. 

"I'm here," Stiles said he tipped Derek's eyes up to him, and he was smiling. "I'm here, so do what you need."

Derek pushed up and kissed him again, his hands finding the buttons one Stiles' flannel. He knew that Stiles was wearing a T-shirt underneath of it. Stiles was always wearing layers. He was used to the warmer weather of California and even being as south as they were on the East Coast, he hated winter, and while it wasn't fully there yet, he was still cold as hell. Instead of hating winter, Derek was now looking forward to it. He could cuddle with Stiles any time that he wanted. 

Getting his hands on skin, Derek broke the kiss. He pushed the T-shirt up to where he could get at the skin of his chest. He had seen Stiles with a naked upper chest enough that he knew the placement of every single mole on his skin. He kissed up the line of them that kissed the edges of his ribs and right up until all he could smell was the clean scent of Stiles after a day of doing little but getting warm in the sun. He could smell the scent of his body wash and the shampoo that he used. It was light and didn't overpower Stiles' own scent. It was also something that didn't upset Derek's senses. He licked at the light hair at Stiles' armpit, holding Stiles down by one hip as he tried to get away from him. The scent of Stiles' arousal ramped up despite what Derek knew was the feeling strange from doing what he had done. 

"Derek," Stiles gasped as Derek did it again.

"What?" Derek nuzzled there next. "You didn't put on deodorant this morning. You don't on the weekends."

"You don't mind the smell of me like this, but at school, I get nervous and sweat about things, and I don't wanna upset people with the smell of my body odor. I've seen you sniff the couch when I've laid with my pit next to it. That's when I stopped putting it on. I don't after I shower when I get home either." Stiles reached down and pulled Derek up to kiss him again. Turning it into something arousing with only a few swipes of his tongue inside of Derek's mouth. 

"Don't wear it at all," Derek said when they broke apart to breathe again. He would have to find the one that his human family members used. He liked the salty scent of it and how it didn't really smell like anything at all but allowed their natural scent to come through. 

Stiles laughed and rubbed his nose on Derek's. "Help me with this."

"With what?" Derek asked.

Stiles rocked his body up, and Derek felt his erection pressing into his body. 

"Naked?" Derek asked.

"Fuck, yes. I wanna look at you. DO you know how tempting it was to want that clear glass instead of the frosted? I wanted it so I could peek at you if I wanted. Get naked." Stiles sat up, pushing Derek to get on his knees if he didn't want to topple over. 

Derek stripped off his T-shirt and helped Stiles get his flannel off at the same time that Stiles went for his pants. They nearly fell off the couch three times while trying to help each other get naked. Derek hadn't laughed so much during sex in his life. He didn't care if they weren't even going to go all the way. This was sex for him. Derek hadn't slept with a guy since New York. He hadn't felt like he could trust anyone in Beacon Hills, and then by the time that he was ready for that, Stiles had invaded his senses. 

"Fuck," Stiles said as his eyes moved up and down Derek's body. Derek knew that Stiles had sen him shirtless more than enough time, he had seen Stiles the same just as much. There was something different about being naked, though, being naked and vulnerable with another person. 

"You should see what I'm seeing."

"Seen it enough in the mirror. Like the look of you better." Derek pushed Stiles back onto the couch, watching the flush of his arousal moving from his neck to his chest. Derek moved into position over him, lowering himself like he was doing a push-up until he was on his elbows. He loved this, feeling Stiles opening up to him, his legs wrapped around his waist, holding him right where Stiles wants him. Stiles might not have as sexual history as Derek, but he knew what he wanted, and he didn't mind making sure that Derek knew what he wanted as well. 

They traded kisses, caresses, and just touched for a while until they couldn't stand it any longer. Derek grabbed at Stiles' hands one at a time and stretched them up above his head. He didn't pull them taught but curled them to where they were just above Stiles' head. Derek used that to brace himself to start rocking their cocks together. They were both sweaty enough to where lube wasn't needed at least yet. He really hoped that it wasn't because it was up in his bedroom, or in Stiles but not on this floor. He pushed up a little to look at Stiles' face. 

Stiles opened his eyes as if he felt Derek looking at him. Stiles smiled but didn't try and fight Derek's hold to touch him. He did stretch up to kiss the tip of Derek's nose before pushing down into the couch and rocking his hips up into Derek's harder. 

"Come for me," Derek whispered before he kissed Stiles again. 

"You, too," Stiles whispered back just as their lips touched. Stiles squeezed his legs around Derek putting pressure in just what seemed to be the right places.

They both came, burying the noises of their orgasm in each other's mouths. The scent of them combining, and Derek loved it. He knew that Stiles would want to wash up sooner rather than later, so he just let himself slump down to inhale the scent of them. It was something that he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep on doing, though, as he was afraid he would become addicted. 

Stiles jumped then the timer for the oven went signaling it was time to add in the stuff on the stove to what was in the oven and let it finish cooking for another twenty minutes. Derek let go of Stiles' hands and got up, pressing a kiss to Stiles' forehead and resisting looking at his naked body for too long. He looked thoroughly fucked, his legs flopped tot he sides, their releases in puddles on his body. 

Derek was finishing up cleaning himself up after getting the food taken care of when Stiles came into the room. He looked like he had barely cleaned up at all before putting his jeans back on and nothing else. Derek looked at him. He looked happy and relaxed. He tucked himself into Derek's body as soon as Derek tossed away the paper towels. Derek wrapped his arms around him. 

"No regrets?" Stiles asked.

"No," Derek said. He knew that Stiles was asking about more than just the sex they just had. He was talking about everything in their lives since they had become early joined at the hip. 

The ringing of a telephone had Stiles grumbling. He walked over and settled at the counter, grabbing his cell from where he had tossed it. He tapped at the screen. "Hey, Pops. You've got Derek and me."

"Ah, speakerphone, huh?" Noah asked. He was laughing as he said it.

"Well, my hands are going to be occupied with other things, so it was that or I drop the phone seven times." Stiles grinned and pulled Derek over to him by his hips. Derek tried to fight away without getting too far. He knew he could use his strength to get away, but he kind of liked this. 

"Stiles?" Noah said

Derek realized that he hadn't heard what Noah had asked. 

"Yeah, Pops. You can totally come in for a visit next weekend. Gonna use that ticket that Derek got you for your birthday to come finally, huh? I figured you were going to save that for Thanksgiving."

"Oh, so he hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" Stiles stepped back to look Derek in the eye.

"That I sent your father tickets to come for Thanksgiving already. Parrish emailed and said that he was off for four days since he's worked every holiday at least one shift over the last few years. So he's going to come here to DC for Thanksgiving. I've already got the turkey in the freezer. It'll be good."

Stiles was just looking at Derek in shock, and Derek wondered if he was upset about that. About Derek doing it without asking him. Parrish had seemed to think that it was going to be a good thing. That Stiles would like it as well as Noah.

"And we are going home for Christmas. I remember that. I was going to be happy with just seeing him over Skype for our shared meal." Stiles rushed across, wrapping his arms around Derek and holding him close. After a few seconds of that, Stiles was kissing him. 

Derek got lost in the taste of him for several minutes until he heard yelling. He pulled back and looked around only to realize it was Noah. Derek felt himself.

"I can hear you two, and I don't need to listen to my son making out. I was blessed enough to not catch him making out in high school, so I'm going to hang up, and you two can resume this. We will be talking about this not telling me."

"It just happened, Daddio. Like hours old here." Stiles was blushing as well, but he looked happy still. I can't promise what you will walk in on this weekend, though. I promise we will be mostly dressed, though. I mean, have you seen Derek shirtless?"

"Yes, too many times for my own liking." 

Derek laughed as Stiles snorted. They all said their goodbyes, and then the phone was being hung up just seconds before the over timer went off. "I'll get the food, you get the plates." 

"Sure." 

They worked in tandem to get everything ready for dinner, and it wasn't until they were sitting side by side at the island that Derek realized that he would be happy with this right here for the rest of his life. He looked at Stiles, who was chasing his straw in his glass all around to catch it. Stiles might be an idiot sometimes, but he was there when it counted. And he was Derek's loveable idiot, and Derek didn't want him any other way.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. 


End file.
